A light emitting diode (LED) refers to a solid-state device that emits light through conversion of electric energy. The light emitting diode is broadly applied to various light sources for backlight units, lighting, signal boards, large displays, and the like, and can be used in the form of a light emitting diode package including a circuit board, an encapsulation material, and the like.